


Harry Potter Online: Act 1

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Harry Potter Online [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Harry Potter meets online world, act 1.
Series: Harry Potter Online [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543570
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter Online: Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldy and his nemesis make a bet on whose boyfriend is better.

CopyCat has logged in

CopyCat: I am undercover, everyone! ;)

TheBoyWhoLived: Um, you do realize that blurting out that you're undercover defeats the whole purpose of being undercover?

CopyCat: Well, you're no fun. Time for plan B! Would you like my Wormy in your Crouch? Get it? Because Crouch sounds like [censored].

TheBoyWhoLived: And you just revealed your real identity at that.....

TheDepressedElf has logged in.

TheDepressedElf: Master is a naughty boy. The Master needs to be punished.

CopyCat: Nononono......not the ear!

TheDepressedElf has logged out

CopyCat has logged out

CopyCat has logged in

VoldyTheAwesome has logged in

VoldyTheAwesome: How are you, son?

CopyCat: Well, Winky dragged me by ear and made me watch puppy videos. But now that you've called me son, I am all better. :) I've always wanted you to call me your son.

VoldyTheAwesome: Oh, don't mention it. We both had a severe case of parental abandonment.

CopyCat: You can say that again.

VoldyTheAwesome: We both had a severe case of parental abandonment.

CopyCat: :(

VoldyTheAwesome: But we found each other in the end, Barty. Surely that counts for something.

CopyCat: It sure does. :)

TheMomFromHell has logged in

TheMomFromHell #2 has logged in

TheMomFromHell: Get away from my son, Voldy-freak! I didn't die in the company of Dementors so that you can continue corrupting him!

CopyCat: No, you died so I can be kept under Imperius curse day and night.

TheMomFromHell: What? I am going to give that no-good husband of mine a good thrashing!

TheWorldsWorstDad has logged in

TheWorldsWorstDad: Is this a bad time?

TheMomFromHell: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOU NO-GOOD......

TheWorldsWorstDad: Calm down, Sarah.....

TheMomFromHell: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU ROTTEN......

CopyCat: Popcorn?

VoldyTheAwesome: Give it here, Barty. And later, we can retreat to my private suite, so I can put my snake into your crouch..... ;)

CopyCat: ;)

TheMomFromHell #2: And don't go near my son either, Voldone, or he'll Priori Incantatem your ass.

VoldyTheAwesome: Oh, I am scared. What is he gonna do, sick his boyfriend on me?

TheBadgerChampion has logged in

TheBadgerChampion: As a matter of fact, yeah.

TheBoyWhoLived: Wanna go for the second base tonight, Ced?

TheBadgerChampion: Definitely.

VoldyTheAwesome: Mine is better.

CopyCat: ^_^

TheBoyHeLived: Wanna bet?

VoldyTheAwesome: I bet thirty Galleons that my Barty can blow that scrawny broomstick of a person away anytime and anywhere!

TheBoyWhoLived: Oh, you're on!


End file.
